


El bueno, el malo y el sano

by Kaith_Jackson



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alimentación sana, Autismo, Compartir fruta, Kenma!POV, KuroKen - Freeform, Kuroo!POV, M/M, Manzana - Freeform, Se quieren mil
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaith_Jackson/pseuds/Kaith_Jackson
Summary: Nunca antes compartir una manzana había sido tan complejo.





	El bueno, el malo y el sano

Los miércoles son el día de la fruta en el instituto y eso a Kuroo le parecía la mayor gilipollez de la historia.  
Él ya comía siete veces al día controlando hasta el más mínimo porcentaje de vitaminas, grasas, hidratos y la madre que los parió a todos (cortesía de la necesidad de Kenma de ir por la vida en automático, siguiendo patrones establecidos para no ponerse a pensar si le apetecía más el helado de chocolate con dulce de leche o el de mango con frambuesa), no necesitaba más control sobre su dieta.  
—Qué más da, Ken, si invito yo, elige cualquiera si son todos iguales.  
—Sabes que no.  
—Sabes que _sí_.  
Pero eso no le libraba de pasar veinte minutos en la heladería soportando los cálculos porcentuales que Kenma tenía que ajustar su tabla de nutrición del día para permitirse tomar un cono de nata más soso que la vida.  
A veces, cuando ya ha terminado su helado y se limpia las gotitas blancas de la comisura de la boca, Kuroo le convence para compartir su helado triple de galletas María, nubecitas y café con leche. Cuando Kenma acepta y se dispone a dar la primera cucharada de café, sin ajustar tablas ni nada, Kuroo siente que algo le va a explotar en el pecho y dejarlo más vacío que el plato de Banana Split de la semana pasada.  
Y ahora, el miércoles, el día en que tienen que comer una pieza de fruta por cojones, Kenma decide ajustar sus hábitos y comer dos manzanas. No una, dos. Número par y primo, perfecto para pelar dieciséis trocitos iguales de manzana y llevárselos a la boca a pares.  
—Dame un poco.  
Kenma levanta la mirada de su juego lo que ya de por sí es un logro. Observa los tres envoltorios de barritas de chocolate blanco y arruga la nariz en un gesto demasiado cómico como para ser adorable (pero lo es).  
—Ya has comido tu almuerzo, este es el mío.  
—Me apetece manzana.  
—Puedes comprarte una en la cafetería.  
—Me apetece tu manzana.  
Kenma deja entrever una expresión de incomprensión en su cara. Distante y frío, Kenma ha perfeccionado la técnica de parecer abstraído en su mundo cuando en realidad está escuchando atentamente cada una de tus palabras. Analizándolas. Intentando comprenderlas. Tratando de entender el mundo como lo ven los neurotípicos. El fracasar en cada ocasión solo le da fuerzas para seguir intentándolo.  
Y es difícil hablar con él. Es extremadamente complicado cuando Kuroo habla con metáforas y bromas con subtexto y dobles y triples sentidos que dan piruetas en el aire. Kenma se ha esforzado mucho y al fin ha entendido que lo que Kuroo dice y lo que Kuroo quiere decir son cosas muy diferentes.  
Aunque no sepa qué es, Kenma sabe que Kuroo quiere algo más que una pieza de fruta. Sin embargo, sin más pistas no sabe cómo proseguir la conversación en la dirección en la que Kuroo quiere ir.  
—Puedo darte dos trozos.  
—Cuatro.  
—Dos.  
—Vale, pero me los tienes que dar tú.  
Más incomprensión. Más piruetas. Más callejones sin salida en mitad de un laberinto con un mapa de carreteras del otro lado del mundo.  
—¿Por qué?  
—Ya que me van a obligar a comer fruta sí o sí, me gustaría que fuera algo más divertido.  
Kenma parece más perdido que una brújula en una lavadora así que Kuroo deja a un lado las sutilezas y se acerca.  
—Quiero comer los dos trozos de tu mano para así tener la excusa perfecta de besarte los dedos.  
Kenma lo medita. Lo analiza. Lo piensa. Lento, muy lento, probando una vez más (sin pretenderlo) los límites de la paciencia de Kuroo. Pero puede esperar, lo ha hecho durante casi diez años y sabe que a su mejor amigo le cuesta vida y media aceptar el contacto humano sin ningún objetivo en concreto. No lo comprendía, pero lo aceptaba.  
—Vale.  
Los dedos tendidos, dos trozos de manzana roja entre ellos y Kuroo comienza a revolverse en su cajón de mierda personal. La conciencia pega dos gritos y le golpea las paredes de las entrañas haciéndole recordar que se está aprovechando de la inocencia de Kenma. Así que Kuroo recula, se aleja y explica con aún más detalle lo que pretende con aquel contacto para que su amigo comprenda todo lo que implica.  
—Quiero besarte los dedos porque me gustas.  
—Sí, lo sé, ya me lo has dicho muchas veces.  
—¿Te parece bien?  
—Si no fuera así te lo habría dicho.  
Más tranquilo, Kuroo baja la cabeza y abre la boca rozando la punta de sus dedos con los dientes. Se traga los trozos de fruta enteros para así alargar el momento un segundo más y besar sus uñas recomidas tres y cuatro veces antes de alejarse.  
—Gracias.  
Kenma asiente y vuelve a su juego en silencio, la piel picajosa y el calor del verano en las mejillas. No es la explosión de alegría que le da cada vez que ven a Hinata al otro lado del campo, pero es un paso.  
Y por ahora a Kuroo le basta.


End file.
